In traffic control, accurate data as to pedestrian and crowd tracking can be used to improve safety and traffic flow. For example, a light-controlled intersection can be configured to operate automatically depending on the number of pedestrians waiting to cross a roadway.
Determining the number of members in a crowd is a difficult problem. Manual methods are exceedingly costly and are generally too slow. Previous attempts to use a processor have suffered from scalability and accuracy problems.